Pink Paper
by AlaisiaProtector
Summary: It started off with a pink piece of paper. He found his match. Never realizing the fate in one little slip. They came together as one. Finally, discovered the importance of one little pink paper and learned to appreciate it.
1. Pink Paper

**A pink slip of paper. **That's where it all started. A little piece of paper that told foretold them their future. They didn't believe in it, but they should have, because here they stood, making it come true.

He found it again. Where they first began. Getting ready for bed, he rummaged through his sock drawer and uncovered the slip with all the memories he would never forget.

He glanced over his shoulder at the blonde curls spread over the pillow at the top of the bed. He peered at the peacefully sleeping girl whom the paper belonged to, as well as his heart. He heard the even breathes se took as she slept and he slipped into the covers and closed his eyes, giving into nostalgia.

* * *

_An 11th grade boy_ with green eyes and black hair sat at his desk. The teachers passed out a survey to everyone in the class. She explained that everyone had to fill out answers, and they should be truthful answers, because the school wanted to find perfect matches for the students in time for the Valentine's Day dance. The boy rolled his eyes and stared at the paper.

He started bubbling in answers to the dumb questions that were asked like, "Are you a cat or dog person? How would you normally handle your emotions? Have you ever dated someone before?" Dumb.

By the end of homeroom, he thought his head was gonna explode if one more dumb question was asked. After turning in the survey to the teacher, he walked out into the hallway to lunch.

_Fast forward a few days_, and everyone had forgotten the silly survey. Until lunch came about.

He walked into the cafeteria and immediately noticed a bunch of people crowded around a table in the front near the salad bar line. Like any other normal person, he was curious to what was going on, so he walked over to it and waited patiently.

When he got to the front, a young girl with brown choppy hair smiled at him from behind the table, "Name, please?"

"Uh- Percy. Percy Jackson." He stuttered out, instantly distracted by her changing eye color.

She started rummaging through her stack of papers until she came across one with his name on it.

Handing it to him, she smiled brightly, "Good luck finding your match." Then she turned around to help another person.

He took the folded pink slip from her hands and stared at it, confused. He read the front that said, 'For Percy Jackson's eyes only. In this contains your top 10 match results for most compatible partners.' He opened the letter and scanned his eyes over the words.

His eyes reached his number one match, Annabeth Chase. He had no idea who that was, but he guessed he would find out soon. Without a second thought, he went to sit with his friends and shoved the paper into his backpack.

_Skip a few more days ahead_, and there he was standing at the doors of the gym dressed in a tux. Of course, his mom had made him wear the tux, but it suited the event.

As he stepped through the doorway, he was greeted by the same girl from the cafeteria table. She smiled and handed him a number. She said that his number one on his sheet had the same corresponding number and would be his date for the night. He accepted the number 3 heart but knew for a fact, this girl wouldn't be his "perfect match".

He searched for his match all around the room, but she was nowhere to be found. He thought she might've been a no-show, until he saw her. A girl with a silver dress and matching heels, all complementing her eyes that were a strikingly gorgeous gray. She also happened to have a 3 attached to her dress. He must've missed it the first time because her curls cascaded down in front of it.

He gathered up all his courageous and went to talk to her. He ended up liking her, but knew that they would never happen. It was only a stupid love test. What did they know about true love?

They ended up dancing the night away. Talking and getting to know each other. He found out that she was captain of the academic team and wanted to be an architect when she was older, so he called her Wise Girl.

He told her about himself too. His love for swimming and sea creatures. She called him Seaweed Brain in response to Wise Girl. Both of them barely knowing the other had suddenly turned into friendship.

_Fast forward three months_ and they were on a school field trip. Piper, the girl who had handed out the results and set up the whole matchmaking system, had ended up being a friend of Annabeth's. She also happened to be paired with Jason, one of Percy's friends. They had gotten together almost instantly. Percy and Annabeth preferred to remain friends.

The school had taken a school trip to Europe and many students devised a plan to get Percy and Annabeth together, because the test said they were soul-mates. Each stop along the way, presented a new situation for them to reveal their true feelings, and each one failed. Epically. Especially the Paris portion of the trip. It. Was. The. Worst. It left Percy confused and embarrassed, and in an awkward state around the blonde girl.

The last day of school came and it was time to leave for the summer. The green eyes boy wouldn't see his, now, best friend for two months, and that drove him crazy. He gathered up his courage once again to approach the blonde girl. This time, their departure would be different. He kissed her, right on the mouth and told her he liked her. Then he turned around to leave.

She stopped him, kissing him again and telling him she liked him. They then kissed again and she blushed at him and shied away from him glance.

* * *

He turned over under the covers and grabbed the girls waist, pulling her closer to his body. He slipped a kiss on her cheek and whispered in her ear, "Goodnight, Annabeth. I love you."

She hummed in response and he laced their fingers together. He rubbed his knuckle over the metal and diamond on her ring finger symbolizing that she was his forever. He would never let her go and vice-versa.

"What are you doing home so late?" Her gray eyes fluttered open and she groggily looked up at him.

"I had to work a little more. I also got distracted by a little paper stuffed in my drawer. Do you happen to know anything about that?" He asked her.

She just giggled in response.

He pressed his lips to her ear and whispered, "You do, don't you?"

She closed her eyes and leaned into the crook of his neck, "I might have found it earlier today, and may or may not have placed it there for you to, I don't know, find?" She said in more of a question than an answer.

He chuckled and hugged her towards him more so they were as close as possible, "Go back to sleep. We can discuss it further in the morning."

She nodded already falling back to sleep in his arms, "I love you." She stated before drifting off.

"I love you too." He said before slipping into unconsciousness himself.

To think. It all started with a stupid survey and a pink piece of paper. He never thought his life would turn out the way it did. But life is funny that way. Of all the things that could have been handed to him in high school, it was his destiny sealed in a piece of paper. So if anyone says pink isn't a manly color, they might be turning down their glimpse of fate.

Pink might suggest a lot of things, but just remember, pink paper holds true meaning, and true love. Remember, if anyone tries to give you pink paper, might as well take it while you can get it. Never know what might be uncovered from it. It changed one mans fate, so let it change you.

* * *

**Hope you liked this one shot!** **I based it off the little valentines day survey we do at my school. I know Valentines Day was a while ago, but I wanted to make it:) If y'all want it to become a whole story, jut comment and tell me! I will go into more detail if y'all want:) Have a great day and don't forget to review, follow and favorite!**

**XOXO ILY**


	2. Chapter 2

I am really sorry to be posting an authors note, I understand how annoying these are. I have had a few reviews and PMs about this story and I wanted to clarify a few things. First of all, this was a one-shot, so I had to rush it a bit:) If I went into great detail, I felt like it would deprive your imagination and turn into a full blown story. Second, I said I would turn it into a story if you all wanted me to. I would go into greater detail and make it longer and cuter and "fluffy". This was a random idea I got from a Valentine's survey that my school makes us take to find our "perfect match". Mine was some random guy in my grade but my "ultimate match" (according to the paper) was the most popular kid in the 12th grade, I'm only in 10th... It was really awkward... Gosh I need to shut up because I'm just droning on and on. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know, and also ask you if I should continue this and make it a whole story or a series of one-shots? I will try to set up a poll if I know how... but I don't... So I will put the Poll below: _ Make it a story _ Make a one-shot series _ Neither. Go away. (Jk this isn't an option) Review with your answer please! Or you can PM me your thoughts privately! If you have suggestions on how to make my work better, or have ideas that you would like to contribute, PM me also! I would love to hear from you! Okay, I'm done now! Bye! 


End file.
